Crimson
by raiko.EXE
Summary: Her face was as red as his eyes, but at least she had succeeded in wiping that damn smile off his face. — Jade x Legretta


Another random idea that just popped into my head for no reason D: Jade and Regret, or Legretta as I'm guessing most of you know her by, always striked me as an interesting couple, but I could never find any works of these two. So, I decided to write up something of my own xD; Yay for another pairing first from me? oxo;;

Enjoy!

* * *

**Crimson**

Dual sapphire eyes scanned their surroundings. To the left, the sun was just beginning to dip under the still water of the sea surrounding Malkuth's capital, Grand Chokma. To the right, the city's various shops were beginning to close as a deep, orange glow enveloped the area. The blonde pouted in annoyance, there was nowhere to go. What a perfect day for her ship back to Daath to begin acting strangely enough to cancel her trip. She was one of the Six God Generals, Legretta the Quick for Lorelei's sake! She shouldn't have to deal with this!

The blonde locks that framed her face brushed her features as she spun around once more, debating on where to head. Kaitzur and Rotelro Bridge was much too far, and she would have to make it though the Theor Forest in the dark. The Malkuth military was still on their tail after they had attacked the soldiers in the forest, and even if they didn't recognize her, she could be mistaken for a dangerous wild animal. Her only choice was to spend the night in the floating capital itself. After all, the man at the harbor had said the ship would be ready to go the next morning. Her mind told her to retire at the inn until morning, but it much too early for that. Then again, what other choice did she have? Her black boots stepped through the emptying streets as her red sash trailed behind her. Her walk calmed the gunner's mind a bit. Grand Chokma was a beautiful city, and it never ceased to amaze her every time she had a mission assigned to her in the area. It was a shame that once the Commandant's wish was fulfilled, it would be destroyed. Or perhaps he would make a replica…

An annoyingly loud creaking sound snapped the blonde out of her thoughts. Turning to where it had come from, she realized it had been a sign on one of the buildings; the local bar. Her feet dragged her to the entrance, refusing to cooperate with her mind. Normally, she would never step into a facility like this one in any case. But today, today could be an exception, couldn't it? Besides, a drink or two wouldn't hurt.

The God General kept her place as she debated with herself for the second time that evening. After a minute or two however, her hand found its way to the silver doorknob and turned, her nose meeting with the familiar stench of alcohol.

Once inside, she noticed the diverse mixture of the crowd. As expected, most of them were commoners and Malkuth soldiers with a few ruffians mixed in, but who the blonde didn't expect were the upper-class. Quite a few elegantly-clothed individuals were scattered about, making conversation with the lower class they would not normally be seen with in public. Legretta could only assume they were intoxicated as she shook her head in disapproval and made her way over to the bartender. Seating herself on one of the sea green bar stools, she rested her elbow on the counter, resting her chin in her palm as the bartender acknowledged her presence.

"Red Stripe." She ordered. The bartender nodded and began fishing through the bottles on the shelves.

It was then, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a familiar teal-gloved hand snake over to the glass next to her. Looking to her right, the gunner was shocked to come face-to-face with a familiar looking brunette with glasses.

"Jade Curtiss?" She asked, eyes wide at the sight of the colonel of the Malkuth forces.

"Well, well, if it isn't Legretta the Quick." He met her gaze with the same expression he always wore, masking any thoughts running through his cunning mind. "What, may I ask, brings you here on a wonderful evening such as this? A woman such as yourself shouldn't be in a bar of all places at this hour."

"I could ask you the same thing." She responded sharply. This man was dangerous, a wide variety of Fonic Artes at his disposal. Still, she remained unfazed as the man smirked as if the whole thing was some kind of joke.

"I was merely asking." He said with a carefree shrug as he took another sip of his drink. "After all, you seem to be attracting a lot on unnecessary attention." The colonel directed his vision to the rest of the crowd, who were eyeing the blonde with lust in their eyes. Some whistled as she turned her head.

"You should know I'm perfectly capable of handling myself in a situation like this." The Oracle Knight retorted, her nose wrinkling slightly in disgust as the bartender handed her the bottle containing her favorite alcoholic beverage. The military official observed as she used her tone guns as some sort of bottle opener before taking a rather large gulp of the toxic liquid.

"My, how feminine." He commented, watching her wipe the residue from her lips with the back of her hand.

She shot him a threatening look. His amused grin remained on his face. "I suggest you bite your tongue, Colonel Curtiss."

He ignored this, however, and took another careful sip from his glass. Deep red orbs were still focused on the God General from the corner of his eyes. "Do you come here often?" He finally said. The woman looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Are you…hitting on me, Necromancer?" She asked in disbelief. The idea of it was sickening to say the least, although the man in uniform seemed to find it quite entertaining.

"If you could call it that." He responded, not giving an actual answer. The blonde glared.

"You're drunk." She stated, finding intoxication the only possible reason for his behavior. To her displeasure, he began to laugh. Was it honestly this funny? She sure as hell didn't think so.

"If you could call it that." The older man repeated, only leaving the gunner in a deeper state of confusion. Silence fell upon the pair afterwards, leaving each in their own thoughts. That is, until, Legretta traced his eyes, noticing what it was that he found so mesmerizing interesting.

"Eyes up here, sailor." She shot bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest as she huffed. Still his gaze stayed, as if he was trying to make her lose her sanity.

"I'm sorry, but I do believe I'm no sailor." Jade answered, raising an eyebrow as she began to fume. But he wasn't done yet. "And if in fact I were, I'd be a terrible one."

The God General slammed her drink hard onto its respective coaster, his expression refusing to falter. She would have certainly shot him, multiple times at that, if it wouldn't jeopardize her position in the Oracle Knights. She could now add another reason to why she hated this man with a passion: He knew how to get under your skin.

Lifting herself off of the stool, the blonde stood to leave, apparently fed up with the Necromancer ridiculous antics. "If you'll excuse me, Colonel." She began, trying to sound as polite as she possibly could without ripping that everlasting smile right off his face, occupying herself by grazing her fingers over the slightly sticky wooden counter. "I'll be taking my leave."

She had not even taken two steps before the sound of the bar stool that had previously been to her right squeaked as it turned, causing her to inwardly cringe. Whipping around sharply, she found the Malkuth military official nowhere in sight. She had sworn he had been there a moment ago, and there weren't many places the smug man could have escaped to in two seconds. _'Where is that bastard!?'_ Her mind screeched. A slight tap on her shoulder ceased all mental activity as she jumped slightly, as if she had just had a heart attack. She spun around once more, facing her previous direction, only to find it occupied by Jade Curtiss himself, unreadable as always, with that damn smile.

"At least let me walk you to the door." He offered as the blonde continued to stare, wide-eyed. "As I said, a place such as this doesn't suit a woman such as yourself."

Sinking back into reality, Legretta cursed herself for that pathetic performance. Of course she had been defeated my him before, but that was no excuse to let her weakness slip in a petty situation such as this. She took him up on his offer, following silently as she exuded the hatred he so very calmly ignored. He stopped abruptly at the door, almost causing the God General to trip.

"Ladies first." He cooed, earning another vile glare attempt to penetrate his impassable armor. She stepped through the doorway cautiously, not knowing what exactly was up the Necromancer's sleeve. No one could tell what he was thinking, and she despised him for it.

The brisk night air hit her face abruptly, as she clutched her elbows and stepped underneath an outdoor light mounted on the wall for warmth. Jade, she noticed, still insisted on following her, as her eyes lingered on his form. Before the gunner could tell him to leave her be, the colonel stumbled on what seemed to be an uneven brick on the pathway. To Legretta's horror, he fell forward, right in her direction, as she stood in shock.

In the blink of an eye, the God General found herself pinned against the brick wall of the bar she had previously been in, supporting Jade the Necromancer's weight as he fumbled for his balance. His glasses dropped to the ground as he did so, but the sound that echoed through the night suggested they did not break. His arms found their way around her own for support, as the older man struggled to regain his posture.

It was then that Legretta noticed his eyes, formerly hidden under that blasted pair of glasses. They were a perfect crimson, although slightly glazed over due to the effect of the alcohol. But they were beautiful nonetheless. The blonde's mouth opened slightly as she examined his face. She had never been this close to the man, he was her enemy! But that did not stop her from noticing the softness of his features, somehow in perfect combination with the hardness of his eyes. He now stood standing, hovering over her, still leaning against her slim figure. She felt the warmth of his chest as her knees threatened to give in.

"I believe," The brown-haired soldier began, ruby meeting sapphire in an unreadable gaze. "You were correct in assuming I was intoxicated." He said, his breath tickling her lips, merely an inch or so away.

There was an odd thumping in the Oracle Knight's chest as her body temperature increased. _'It's the alcohol, it's the alcohol…' _She repeated to herself. There was no other answer to why she suddenly found this man, a threat to their cause, this attractive, this handsome, this appealing…

In an instant, no matter who had took the initiative, their lips were mashed together in fury. Her hand that had once gripped his military uniform's collar now moved through his soft, chestnut hair as his tongue pressed against her teeth, begging for entrance. She happily obliged, feeling his gloved arm pull her closer as her tongue tangles with his own. Had it been sheer lust? Neither of them knew, and neither of them let it matter. Just this once, she would let him win, she would crumble in his presence. His lips left her moth for a moment, leaving a trail of fiery kisses down the pale skin of her neck, which she arched to allow him better access. She let her free arm encircle his broad shoulders and clenched her teeth, feeling fabric-covered fingers brush the inside of her thighs. She muttered something inaudible.

"I'm sorry," He whispered after making his way to her ear. "What was that?"

The God General felt helpless, the strange sensation overtaking hr body as she felt him toying with her earlobe. "D-Damn you…" She let out, mind completely shut down at this point.

But he wasn't convinced, and let a single finger trail up and down her back. "Was that all?" The Colonel asked rather huskily as his other hand continued to make its way up her rather short uniform skirt.

"_JADE!"_ She gasped. It was the first time she had said his actual name while refraining from using any formalities. And he decided he liked it, pressing his lips firmly against hers once more, muffling any sound that tried to escape her lips.

In that position they stayed as the evening passed them by. All worry and thoughts in general had subsided. Everything from her cold exterior to his everlasting, unreadable expression had faded away, leaving just the two of them. Two people, normally enemies, but the titles didn't matter now. Just Jade and Legretta, nothing more, nothing less.

Until that is, they pulled away somewhat reluctantly, breathing uneven. This however, hurled each of them back into their own reality, the blonde regaining her former composure while the Malkuth soldier reached down to retrieve the glasses he had dropped. Placing the lenses back in front of his eyes, he observed the Oracle Knight. She was staring at him intently, cheeks slightly flushed, watching, waiting for what he would do next.

So he fulfilled his wishes and showed her, planting a final kiss on her lips before brushing a silky, golden lock to the side as he assessed her ear.

"_Savor it."_ The Necromancer whispered, sending chills up the woman's spine. And with that, he turned and began stepping off into the night, to his own residence, she assumed. The glow of the lamp above her was the only source of light, and he was out of sight within seconds, leaving the God General alone as she had been earlier.

Leaning against the cool brick wall, she tilted her chin upwards and took in the night sky. Having lost track of time, she decided heading to the inn would probably be the best option. But her mind was elsewhere as she walked, arms crossed while focusing on the events of the past few hours. And of that inferior Colonel…

She smirked as the sound of her heels echoed through the empty streets, noting one good thing that came out of the situation. Sure, her face was as red as his eyes, but at least she had succeeded in wiping that damn smile off his face.

**Fin.**

* * *

Wow, it took me forever to write the ending .o. I think it turned out okay, but I'd love to hear your thoughts as well. You know what to do 8D; 


End file.
